This invention is directed to a coating composition and in particular to a durable clear coating composition that can be applied over a pigmented or base coat to provide a clear coat/color coat finish on a substrate.
Clear coat/color coat finishes have been used for automobiles and trucks in recent years to provide for a durable and glossy finish that has an excellent appearance. Coating compositions used for these clear coat/color coat finishes containing alkoxy silane polymers are known in the art and are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,499,150 and 4,499,151 both issued to Dowbenko et al on Feb. 12, 1985. But the compositions of these patents do not provide consistent properties upon curing as needed for an automotive clear finish and high quality and durability required for the clear finish of autos and trucks.
One of the recent problems encountered is the etching of the clear coat by acid rain and the ultimate degradation of the clear coat/color coat finish. There is a need for a clear coating composition that has a high solids content for compliance with pollution regulations, has desirable application characteristics, has excellent adhesion to all types of color coats such as solvent based, water based or powder coatings and that provides a finish that has an excellent appearance, adhesion, weatherability, durability and resistance to etching by acidic fallout.